


Lipstick: El rosa de los labiales

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, kink!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Gold tiene un kink por los labiales.





	Lipstick: El rosa de los labiales

El rosa de los pétalos.

De todas las cosas que se escondían en la tienda de Mr. Gold, nadie sospecharía que la más extraña era el dueño y su obsesión por el color de los labios.

Una boca bonita, decía, era la base de la belleza, y el lápiz labial, era la corona. Tenía que ser de un color que complementara la luz de la piel, y la hiciera lucir brillante, sana y llena de vida. Pocas mujeres se conocían tan bien como para lograrlo. Pocas entendían el grado de sensualidad que podrían despertar al tan solo al utilizar el labial correcto.

Rosas eran los colores favoritos de Gold, por que le recordaban los labios al ser besados por largo tiempo; inflamados, dulces, húmedos, llenos de deseo y sonidos extraños que eran producto de la pasión;  tan parecidos a los dulces colores de una vulva tras ser amada apropiadamente por largas y deliciosas horas.

Gold era un hombre muy ocupado. Llevar una tienda de antigüedades, cobrar numerosa rentas de propiedades, servir el trabajo sucio y legal de la mayor parte del pueblo, no era asunto sencillo; pero lo que realmente llenaba la vida de Gold era el dinero y el poder; y la presencia de un pensamiento constante, estorbaba para llevar a cabo con éxito sus negocios. Ese pensamiento constante era la señorita Belle French.

La señorita Belle French era bibliotecaria del pueblo de  Storybook. Nada relevante a los ojos de cualquiera. Hermosa, sin duda, bajo el matorral despeinado de pelo castaño; con marcadas curvas escondidas bajo las extrañas ropas retro y zapatos de tacón tan altos para que nadie notara su estatura de apenas  uno y cincuenta centímetros. Opaca de carácter y con un sentido del humor tan sofisticado y negro que pocos entendían, no despertaba muchas pasiones en los hombres, a no ser que tuvieran algún fetiche con las brillantes y sarcásticas ratoncitas de biblioteca o los labios bermellón.

¡Qué tonalidades habían pasado por esa boca! Desde el más dulce rosa del cerezo, al misterioso vino maduro, el ocasional purpura y el precioso rojo escarlata de la sangre, muy parecido al de su mejillas y bajaba hasta su pecho y se perdía en los misterio de su escote cuando se sonrojaba y sonreía, si Gold se esforzaba por hacerla reír.

Porque tenía que verla, de cerca y más cerca, como  su piel parecía lucir brillos dorados como el sol y sus mejillas complementaban la luz de su rostro; la manera como sus ojos de azul cristalino parecían relucir en tonalidades imposibles y sus dientes, blancos como nubes, formaban el paisaje perfecto a su brillante mente.

De más está aclarar que el señor Rupert Gold, el hombre más poderoso del pueblo, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de la bibliotecaria del pueblo y de su lápiz labial rojo.  No fueron pocas las ocasiones que al mirarla pasar frente a la tienda, dejaba clientes y tratos en espera, por la franca y bestial necesidad de voltear el rostro y verla a lo lejos, para recrearse largos instantes en su belleza y tino para escoger los más bellos colores para coronarse.  Uno tras otro, Gold los conocía todos y cada uno, e incluso podía distinguir su estado de ánimo de acuerdo a aquellos que elegía.

Un día, mientras Gold limpiaba con una escoba de paja la banqueta frente a la tienda, en franca espera a verla pasar camino al trabajo, la encontró corriendo a prisa, con el cabello enmarañado y la boca desnuda y mojada por su lengua.

Gold sintió que moría y renacía en ese mismo instante, junto a la pregunta que lo perseguiría desde entonces ¿Sería acaso ese mismo rosa, tan dulce, tan pleno, tan descarado, el mismo tono que habría de poseer la vulva de la joven?

 


End file.
